Infection and Conduits
by bukkitthebrony
Summary: Two brother, who used to be best friends, are mortal enemies. One is a skilled assassin who must fight the infection that pollutes the land. The other is a conduit, who must learn to deal with six new girls and their abilities.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Assassin and The Volt

A/N Hey guys, I've been trying to write this for a month, I've restarted a lot, and I think it's right this time.

"Come on, Zane!" A fourteen year old male jumped over another rooftop, he had dark brown hair covering one of his green eyes, he wore a black hooded jacket, black jeans, as well as black shoes and gloves. His name was Evan.

"I'm coming, didn't you train for this kind of crap?" Another fourteen year old leapt up, he wore the same clothes, but kept his hair blue, his hair covered his left eye. He leapt onto a building that was one story higher, his hand slipped on a puddle. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him up.  
"Thanks." Zane said.  
"I see you like the sudden rainstorm." Evan joked  
"Yeah yeah..."

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

I loud boom was heard, as well as a blinding light. When Evan recovered, he saw Zane on the ground, smoking from his chest. Evan ran over.  
"No..." He cried.

ONE MONTH LATER

Evan ran the same rooftops, he felt alone this time, his brother had changed, he no longer wanted to join him. Evan stopped, he was on the same roof that nearly killed his brother a month ago.

"You remember it, don't you?" Evan looked up. It was Zane, he now wore a white t shirt and jeans, his hair had white streaks in it now.

"I'm sorry, Evan, what your spin is wrong, I don't want to do this." Zane held up a fist, it crackled with blue electricity.

"I'm sorry too." Evan brought out two knives.

A/N Just so you know, ponies won't be until CHP 2, though I think I will be a little quicker next time. I know inFAMOUS isn't a popular game, so thank you to everyone reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

CHP 1 Infection

POV Evan

I walk along the streets I used to call home, everything that happened last year came back to me, I needed to see her. I look at the houses, I hear coughing and puking, the infection reached hear too. I walk past a playground.

"You did this, didn't you?" I cruel female voice spoke from the left of me. I turn.

"Katie..." She walked up to me, she had brown hair that went to her chin, she was about my height, at little larger though, not fat, but not skinny, she wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt and white shorts. She had the most beautiful face, withe bright blue eyes. She looked at my face, then punched me and took a knife from my belt, she held it to my throat.

"You did this! You caused this! I've seen what cruel things you've done! I used to be afraid to kill, but now that you brought me along, nearly killed me countless times, and forced me to kill innocent people, I am not afraid!" She screamed.

"Katie, those men were anything but innocent, and I saved you countless times, we saved the world last year." I said.

She started crying, taking the blade away. "Fuck you!" She stabbed shoulder, digging my own blade into my flesh. I flinched, taking advantage of that she punched me in the jaw, I felt blood trickle out.

"Katie, I don't want to fight you."

"Do you think I care what you want?" She kicked me in the groin, I flinched, she punched towards my eye, but I quickly caught her fist, she threw another punch, which I caught, I crossed her arms making it harder for her to move. She quickly did a quick headbutt to my nose, making blood spurt. I stumbled back, she took out the knife in my arm, and slashed my eye. Half of my vision went red. I saw Katie lean over in a tree and puke, blood always disgusted her.

"Katie, I'm sorry." I put my hand and her shoulder. She quickly retaliated with a quick slash to my other eye, I cringed back in pain, my vision was completely red. She punched me in the face directly after that, she then grabbed my head and smashed it into the house behind me. She punched at my head again, but this time I dodged, I knew her movements too well. I landed a kick to her stomach, I then to my belt and pulled out ten knives, I threw them at her.

I heard a screech, I had hit my target, an infected behind her.

"You only proved me point, your cruel, you killed yet another innocent person."

"He was already dead! The infected are nothing more than corpses, except the infected try to kill us! Do you want to die!" I yelled.

"Well, that's true, but..."

"Do you wan to die, or turn into an infected? Do you want a cure? I'm trying my best, your not a perfect princess who gets whatever she wants when she wants, if I die, then the rest of this whole damn planet dies!"

"I actually am a princess..." Katie started.

"Last year you didn't act like it! You may not have the heart to kill, but you have the will to survive! I saved you many times but you saved yourself many more, you saved the world! Now what are you going to do? Stay in this hellhole and die? Or come with me and maybe survive, I don't need you this time..."

"But you love me, I've heard it many times before!"

"Will you join me or not?"

"Evan..." She put a hand on my shoulder, I felt her gaze into my blind eyes.


End file.
